


His newest toy

by MaddieOxide



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieOxide/pseuds/MaddieOxide
Summary: After Mirajane Tachibana was recruited to be the newest spider by Chrollo, an interesting member catches her eye.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to hunter x hunter except the characters I made;  
> Mirajane Tachibana.

# His Newest Toy

## index

###  The Recruitment 

### 

"Gather around" Chrollo called as the spiders came to the center of their lair waiting for the bosses further directions. "I think we need more backup for our mafia mission, we have received word that the guarding will be heavier than before." Chrollo sat on a stack of boxes with a table in front of him that had several sheets of blank paper. "Are you sure its a good idea boss? we don't want to blow our cover?" Phinks intervened. "This is why I have these sheets of paper on this table, from here we will evaluate the runner ups. Now please grab pick a paper!" The boss insisted, Shizuku was the first to grab a paper... "What does it say?" Nobunga looked over her shoulder. "Mirajane Tachibana" Shizuka fixed her glasses and pulled the paper closer to her face. "Mirajane Tachibana; 26 years old, 160cm, nen ability- enhancer, and experienced hunter." Shizuoka read then placed the paper on the table, the boss begun to read the experience levels for Mirajane. "It says here she is good with weapons as it is part of her nen abilities, she specializes with katanas, guns, knifes, and even swords. Her small height makes here able to blend in and get into small areas, she is also highly skilled in the technology field which can help us with the auction." The boss placed the paper as everyone looked at her picture that had Mirajane, she had auburn hair with blonde underneath as it had beautifully messy waves. "Wow I think she's perfect for the job!" Phinks commented "Ill bring her here tonight" boss said as he stood up from the bench, exiting the building.

Hisoka waited for the spiders to break off when he looked at Mirajane's resume, 'She has the same ability as Gon~'. Hisoka thought to himself, he looked through the rest of her resume carefully analyzing her combat skills. Hisoka grew a warm sensation looking through her combat pictures, 'she would be fun to fight~'.


	2. Mirajane's arrival

The boss got into his car "Where to Boss?" the driver asked "To heavens arena asap!" Boss pulled down a mirror slicking back his hair with a small comb as the car took off.   
boss pulled out his phone dialing Mirajane "Hello? Mirajane I am headed towards heavens arena to retrieve you for our mission, I will be arriving in 20 minutes."   
"Please call me Mars... see you soon boss" Mirajane put down the phone and got dressed, she dressed in black slacks with a white tucked in blouse and a matching black blazer. Mirajane looked in her mirror before leaving her room fixing her wavy auburn hair, underneath her hair it was bleached blonde. People would say that if you saw her blonde you were dead, implying your dead on the ground, she grabbed her trunk then headed out.

~~~20 minutes later~~~

The bosses black suv pulled up as Mirajane walked out of heavens arena, the tinted window rolled down "Ah mars!, please get in" The boss leaned over and opened her door as she stepped in. "Hello Chrollo" Mirajane stuck her hand out to shake as the boss introduced himself "Hello Mirajane its nice to meet you!". The car pulled away and they were headed back to the base, "Thank you for hiring me, I miss the taste of blood" Mirajane laughed "Of course! your resume had the factors we were looking for in a recruitment for the spiders!" The boss put his seatbelt on, "Speaking of my resume there is something Id like to share, its about my nen abilities." Mirajane turned towards chrollo, "I have tendencies of a conjurer and enhancement." she explained "Thats interesting, please continue" boss encouraged. "I can conjure my tools when I need them and then enhance them when I need them if that makes sense.." "it makes perfect sense! may I ask whats in the trunk?" the boss pointed towards the black trunk, "Of course, but one thing." Mirajane looked around and went to whisper in the bosses ear "Some of the contents in this trunk are highly dangerous." she whispered. "well whats fun without a little danger and death?" boss laughed in her ear.

Mirajane opened the silver clasps as they clicked slowly opening the trunk, on the top sat a revolver. "this revolver uses nen bullets that run off of my nen, I can make any death happen with this" she explained then closed the trunk flipping it over and opening it again revealing two katanas. "I usually cary the katanas on me but this trunk charges everything from my nen, like a charging station." Mirajane closed the trunk as the bosses eyes shimmered with excitement wanting to see her potential. 

The Suv had arrived to the base, "we are here, follow me." Chrollo and Mirajane got out of the car and went into the base that looked like an abandoned corporate building.   
The two of them entered to see a group of people socializing around the room, "everyone this is Mirajane!" The boss introduced her as she took a good look around, she saw one fellow who was separated from the group. He had a tear and star on his face with brightly colored clothes and crimson hair, his eyes looked up from his cards as his gold eyes looked into Mirajanes green eyes. "hi Mirajane im Shuzuki, I drew your resume card." Shuzuki stuck her hand out to shake as Mirajane shook it, breaking eye contact with the man who shuffled cards. Everyone went around introducing themselves, after the last Phinks the man from the corner came over towards Mirajane. This man was very tall compared to Mirajane, it was like he was purposely trying to come off as intimidating. "Mirajane, how lovely it is to meet you~ Im Hisoka~" he said looking down at her, "Pleasure meeting you Hisoka." Mirajane observed the tall man also had shoes with heels that made him taller. "The pleasure is mine~" he smirked squinting his eyes, then took a seat on a stack of boxes behind the groups as everyone disbursed. "Mirajane, follow me and I can take you to your room" Chrollo insisted, Hisoka watched Chrollo place his hand on her shoulders taking her to the rooms.


	3. The chambers

Chrollo guided Mirajane to her chambers that were lightly furnished, "you are welcome to stay here or commute from heavens arena, we won't always have you on call but if you stay here you don't have to worry about a drive" Chrollo explained. "alright, thank you boss!" she sat her trunk on her bed. "Get some rest! we have a big day tomorrow, also call me by my name." Chrollo winked then closed Mirajanes door.   
Mirajane opened her trunk pulling out her katanas and practiced some techniques, some swinging behind her back then swinging forward making the perfect loop. A knock came from the door, Mirajane concealed her katanas behind her crossed in an x as she opened to see who was there. "Oh Hisoka....hi" Mirajane was let out a deep breath. "Greetings neighbor~ I hope we didn't get off on a bad foot today, here are some flowers~" Hisoka pulled white roses from his hands, "thank you, would you like to come in?" she put her katanas in an x behind her back as they disappeared, only until she needed them. "sure~" Hisoka came in taking a seat on the loveseat then Mirajane on an opposing chair. 

"so what brings you here?~" he kept a smirk that was paced on his face. "I have my own issues with the mafia, so this seemed like a good opportunity" she explained. "A little revenge is always fun~" hisoka smiled. Mirajane let a small laugh "I think we would make a good team" she tilted her head. "well what if you think im crazy~?" Hisoka glared his golden eyes again, "well all the best people are" Mirajane leaned back in her seat. "So Hisoka, what makes you special?" she asks. "Well you could say my nen abilities~" Hisoka lifted his finger as a flash of bright pink aimed at Mirajane, quickly she drew a dagger from her side that appeared in act of self-defense. Mirajane blocked herself from the pink flash as it laced itself around her hand, the substance was thick and sticky. Suddenly a whoosh pulled her in towards Hisoka from the pink substance, she stopped inches away from Hisoka using her hand to hit the wall so she wouldn't run into him. "What is that?" she asks out of breath, "Bungee gum~" hisoka tilted his chin up making eye level with Mirajane "What is Bungee Gum?" she looks at it closely observing its shine and stickiness. "Bungee gum contains the property of both rubber and gum~" Hisoka looked at her wrist that the gum was stuck to and drew it back. Mirajane stood up examine her wrist as it was perfectly fine then back at Hisoka. "so whats your powers~? maybe a demonstration~?" 

Mirajane stood back a few steps backwards "you need to provoke me, its a matter of defense" she says looking to see that her dagger had disappeared in her nen. "ok~ If you insist~!" hisoka had a set a playing cards shuffle in his hands as he sent them flying towards Mirajane. The cards flew past her dogging her when she pulled her katanas from the x shape behind her back to block cards, some cards were split in half until she had survived a whole deck. She drew back her katanas in a kneel when one last card came slicing her cheek as she rose from her kneel, "whoops~my bad~" Hisoka apologized. Mirajane turned to her side wiping the blood and pulled her gun, quickly she pointed it at Hisoka. "you had an extra card, a standard deck has 52 cards, you have 53" then she drew her gun down. "Very wise~" his slender fingers were animated as he spoke, he got up heading towards Mirajane and towered over her. Hisoka looked down as they made eye contact "Im sorry doll~" he took his slender fingers and wiped the blood away, then took in index finger raising Mirajanes chin so she would look at him. Her cheek was cut deeply as warm blood continued to trail down, Hisoka turned her head as he licked it off of her. "You taste...nice~" he chuckled in her ear. 

"you're lucky I like scars Hisoka" she said as he still held her head.


	4. The assignment

A knock came from the door, Hisoka went to answer and see who was there. "Good evening Hisoka, this is for Mirajane." Chrollo had a roll of paper in his hand, "may I come in?" Hisoka moved his barricade of a body letting him in as boss walked towards Mirajane. "Im here to discuss your assignment, alone.." boss glared at Hisoka signaling him to leave. Hisoka went out of the room leaving Mirajane and Chrollo in the room, but he waited outside of the door. 

"heres your assignment, I want to go through a series of test with you in combat skills along with some other skills." Mirajane looked at the assignment list carefully "when do we begin?" she looked up. "now" Chrollo stood up, "follow me to the main floor". Both of them left towards the main area and Hisoka stalked from a distance, The arena had everyone there as they would watch and evaluate the fight between Mirajane and boss.  
Mirajane was on one side of the arena and boss on the other taking his thick animal coat off, everyone stood on different sides ready to watch. "And FIGHT!" Nobunaga yells signaling the begging to the fight!

The slash of mirajanes katana's signaled she was ready to go, boss was ready too he had stolen a nen power that had manipulation skills. The boss sent boxes flying up as mars blocked them sending chunks of wood flying everywhere, mars got her katanas back in a spin as she grew closer to boss until a downpour came from the whole in the ceiling. She rolled on her knee pulling her gun making a swift shot in the bosses shoulder, thigh, and ankle which caused him to slip and fall in a puddle. As she got up she flew her wavy locks back with water running down her, hisoka got the small warm feeling he got when looking at her pictures. Mars walked with her gun still up over at boss who was on the ground, Nobunaga ran over to him "Fight over! mars one: boss zero" to que the fight was over. As everyone hurried to bosses body that landed lifelessly on the floor, Mars and Hisoka heard a noise from behind them. Mars pulled out her katanas and jumped to the boxes boss stood on where they dueled, boss had managed to grab Nobunaga's sword as they fought sword and katana. The metal clashed together creating sparks as the rain continued, mars was soaked and kicked boss off his box then took off her blazer. Boss got back up a few boxes down as the continued to fight on the box stacks, mars slipped off her box from a broken heel and started to fall towards the pavement but backflipped into a kneel with both katanas. A loud cheer came from the crowd as Hisoka just smirked with his arms crossed, "Great job mars!" boss jumped from the box. "sorry about your heel, Ill buy you new ones" boss apologized.

"who do you want to duel next?" boss questioned but most of the troop shied away stepping back from the question, all except Hisoka.   
"Hisoka, you and Mars!" the boss said "me~? oh I don't want to hurt her~!" he rubbed his chin. "I doubt Hisoka would hurt me.." Mars commented, Hisoka looked up at her white blouse that was soaked and became revealing. Hisoka was tempted, fighting turned him on but this too may be too much for hi-.. "A dance battle~" He finished eyeing her, "do you accept?" boss looked at mars. "yes" she flicked an eyebrow. "One condition~" Hisoka glared "what do I get if I win~?" he held a playing card by his face. "whatever you want...now what if I win?" Mars entered risky ground, "well some things are too explicit to say~...I will leave you a surprise~" hisoka shrugged. 

Hisoka begun to stretch his muscular arms, flexing them in a very intimidating way. Mars stretched too by doing back bends so she could backflip later in the duel, eventually the music signaled their time to meet in the middle and fight. the troop members started placing bets on who would win then Hisoka and mars walked in a circle to start the duel, Hisoka flexed his arms again upwards as his gold eyes glared as mars. Mars felt like she was under his spell, cards came flying towards mars in a bridge but luckily was able to block them by spinning her katanas. Hisoka used his bungee gum and grabbed wood crates sending them towards mars, she blocked them by getting in a kneel and jumped onto a stack of boxes. From there Hisoka joined as they dueled Hisoka with physical power and mars with her katanas, Hisoka kept blocking from getting cut by the balde until his arm slipped letting the balde hit him on the shoulder. "Oooh~" Hisoka let out a moan then his objective turned to get mars off the boxes. Hisoka made an attempt to get mars off the box but she backflipped off to a higher stack that got them closer to the ceiling. Mars kept using her katanas but Hisoka kept blocking until he would get hit in a weak "Ooooh Mars~" he moaned when the blade cut him. The storm worsened as thunder shook the boxes, Hisoka used his bungee gum and used it to grab mars katanas throwing them to the ground. Hisoka made a swing but she ducked under his legs and fell off the boxes, Hisoka used his bungee gum to grab her just inches before making contact with the ground. The Bungee gum forcefully pulled her up on the boxes were she fell into Hisoka, he hugged her to stop her from falling then picked her up to turn her away from the boxes. "Good duel" Mars said sticking out her hand to end the duel, "Its hard trying to fight you~" Hisoka grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Alright everyone! I hope we are all ready for tomorrow evening, its our time to shine!" boss called. "Mars I see great potential in you, use what you did today tomorrow" boss congratulated. 

Everyone went off to their rooms, except Hisoka and Mars. 

Mars carried her brazer with a finger over her shoulder, "Hisoka!" she called and he headed her way. "I had fun with our duel~" he smiled, "so did I, who one?" mars questioned while staring at Hisoka's arms as they had many cuts from her katana. "Well you seem to have fewer scars than me~ I can make a change to that~" His voice seemed darker but sexier.   
"oh really?" Mars questioned "yes~" Hisoka had mars by a wall and put his hand on the wall then went in to kiss mars. 

Hisoka pulled Mars in deepening the kiss as she put her hands on his broad shoulders feeling his muscles. Hisoka stopped for a moment looking into her eyes "should we take this business else where~?" he smirked then carried mars into her room.


	5. These doors have locks

####  Smut Warning! Blood, Extreme Kinks, and Privacy Invasion 

####  hisoka brought mars to her room where they sat on her bed, Hisoka sent a hand behind mars head as he passionately kissed her. Mars went to place her hands on Hisokas shoulder but placed her hand on a wound, Hisoka let a groan that got mars attention to see her hand bloody. "Hisoka! you're bleeding." mars looked at his shoulder but Hisoka was to mesmerized to care and continued to kiss Mars, "A little blood never hurts~" he chuckled.


End file.
